In the field of roofing, it is well known to provide wood shakes, as roofing elements, in an overlapping manner for water diversion purposes. However, as may be understood, such wood shakes can have disadvantages, not least of which is their flammability. Furthermore, after sufficient weathering such wood shakes can tend to leak. However, consumers nevertheless have shown a preference towards such wood shakes, due to their desirable appearance.
Therefore, it has become known to provide simulated roof members, which simulate wood shakes but are comprised of nonflammable materials. However, such approaches nevertheless have disadvantages when used with materials other than wood.
When done with concrete, the material is typically cast in a lower mold only. The only contours possible on the upper surface are those created by the linear planing off of the wet material immediately after pouring, which can be limiting. Metal pressed products tend to be limited to shapes with identical contours on both top and bottom surfaces.
Other disadvantages can also become apparent if mass-produced simulation shakes are provided. In order to achieve a more realistic installed appearance, it is necessary to stagger the horizontal courses so that the edges of two adjacent horizontal courses do not align, both from a standpoint of appearance and for water drainage. To achieve this, it is known in the art that the first tile on the right end of each course (assuming that the tiles are being installed right to left) should be cut of a random length to create the desired random stagger. However, without the proper guidance (or incentive), installers will frequently create an unintentional and unwanted pattern, the most common of which is known in the art as "stair stepping".
Therefore, it may be seen that there is a recognized need in the art to provide simulated wood shakes, which include improved weathering and strength capabilities, but can still be installed to provide a realistic appearance without recognized stacking patterns.